From the Overwatch to the Division
by SniperWolf61
Summary: After the death of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, 4 Overwatch agents became agents of the SHD, what secrets will they find about Talon? Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch, Call of Duty and Battlefield, The Division, Uncharted, and Rainbow Six Siege.
1. The London Assassination

**AN: I allowed Trom Wyndaru to use my oc's and i don't own Overwatch or the division or Trom Wyndaru's Richard Mccoy**

It was nighttime in London, four Overwatch agents Snipers and recon siblings Chris and Sasha Stark, Enforcer Ryan Moses and their leader Isaac Arryn.

All of them work for the Division, their C.O. gave them a mission to stop the assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta. Tekhartha Mondatta was an omnic who believed that robots and humans could co-exist peacefully. The Division hear that Talon made a public announcement of the assassination.

Sasha and Chris on the rooftops near Kings Cross with their sniper rifles and Isaac and Ryan were on the rooftops hunting the assassin.

Isaac used a M27 with Silencer and Target Finder.

Ryan used a SC-2010 with tracker sight and silencer.

Sasha used a SVU-AS with Ballistic Cpu, Dual Brand, Variable zoom, Silencer and Fast mag.

Chris used a XPR-50 with same attachments as Sasha's sniper rifle.

Chris and Sasha were at the rooftops finding the assassin when they saw the Windowmaker about to take the shot.

"Guys! It's the Widowmaker!" said Sasha

"Take the shot, we won't get there in time!" said Ryan

Both Sasha and Chris were about to take the shot but then the Widowmaker spotted Tracer through her infra-red recon visor.

"Tracer?" said Sasha.

"What?" said Isaac.

Then Sasha pulled out her G18 from MW2.

"Sasha what are you doing?" said Chris

"I'm going after the Widowmaker."

Sasha teleported behind the Widowmaker and fired but the Widowmaker used her grappling hook to launch herself up the stairwell. Sasha teleported to the surface of the stairwell, and Tracer ran up it, both at the same speed. The Widowmaker was getting away. The Widowmaker pinned them both with suppressing fire on the rooftop. Chris and Ryan were on the same rooftop and Chris fired his XPR-50 from his position on another rooftop. The bullet grazes her cheek, and the Widowmaker runs away along the rooftop.

"Sending out pulse!" says Chris, throwing the grenade into the air.

Chris sends out a pulse threat detector to find the Widowmaker

Tracer and Sasha bound after the Widowmaker. They run together, and the Widowmaker sets up a trap for them. Purple mist streamed out as they ran past a Venom Mist bomb. Sasha teleported back, but Tracer was caught by the poisonous smoke. Tracer fell and began to cough. She felt the boot of the Widowmaker on her back, and looked up to see the muzzle of Widowmaker's sniper rifle pointed directly at her head.

"What a sweet, foolish girl," the Widowmaker murmured and began to pull the trigger.

Tracer smiled, and then rewinded herself in time, to the moment when she jumped over the gap between the buildings. At the same time, Sasha teleported with her, and they moved in to strike down the Widowmaker.

One of Tracer's shots damages a gas main, and flammable vapours fill the air between the Widowmaker and Sasha and Tracer. Tracer launched a sticky bomb at the Widowmaker. With incredible accuracy, the Widowmaker spotted the bomb flying towards her and shot it out of the sky. The bomb exploded and Tracer and Sasha are blown back off the roof, falling to their deaths.

The Widowmaker lines up her shot.

Chris is on another roof, and lines his scope on the Widowmaker. "Wrong move." said Chris Both Tracer and Sasha teleported, Chris realized that they were not the target but Mondatta was real target.

Chris was about to shoot the bullet but then, Richard Mccoy a.k.a Thunderbird, cut the bullet in half.

"Guys, some guy with wings and electric whips, just cut the bullet in half!" said Chris

"What?, who the hell is that?" said Isaac

Sasha and the team chased after the Widowmaker, The Thunderbird manage caught the Widowmaker. Widowmaker laughed and Sasha is getting suspicious.

"Why are you laughing about?" said Sasha

Then a VTOL appeared out of nowhere, and the Widowmaker kicked them off the roof and Tracer used Thunderbird as a cushion.

Chris shoots the co-pilot but tries to shoot the VTOL but fails.

All 3 of them manage to get away.

"Who the was that?" said Ryan

"I don't know, one day we will find out." said Isaac


	2. The Museum Robbery

The team heads to the Overwatch museum in New York.

"Alright, we all know that Talon is going to steal Doomfist's guantlet. Let's get ready." said Chris.

Chris used a M8A1 from BO2 with Hybrid Optics.

Sasha used a G36C from MW3 with Holographic sights.

Ryan used ACR 6.8 from MW3 with ACOG sight.

Isaac used Vector K10 from BO2 with Target Finder.

"Alright let's head to the museum." said Chris.

They later head to museum and were at the section where the gauntlet was, little did they know the Cordero cousins were there to stop the robbery too.

Tyler used a MTAR-X from Cod Ghosts with Holographic sight and grip, with a MK 14 from Cod Ghosts on his back with a Sniper scope on his MK 14 EBR.

Audrey used a AN-94 from BO2 with Hybrid Sight and grip.

Melanie used a PDW-57 from BO2 with Target Finder.

Justin uses SCAR-H from BO2 with Millimeter sight and grenade launcher.

Meanwhile at another part of the museum near the Doomfist exhibit.

The cousins were hiding at support beams waiting to ambush Reaper and the Widowmaker.

"Alright, masks on."

The cousins all wore the masks from Ghosts.

Then Winston crashed through the skylight with the Widowmaker used her grappling hook she took out her sniper rifle and fired at Winston.

Both the team and the cousins were still hiding behind the pillars, Tyler aimed his Marksman Rifle at the Widowmaker until.

"Pst, What you looking at?" said a voice behind

The voice behind is revealed to be Tracer, the Widowmaker jump down and turned her gun into her assault rifle form.

Tracer pulled out her twin laser pistol, and began to fire at the Widowmaker.

Meanwhile, on the floor of the museum, Tyler and the Corderos noticed that there were some kids near Doomfist's gauntlet, and the Reaper's mist was creeping towards them.

Then Tracer's chrono accelerator ran out of energy and she hid behind one of the pillars in the museum, where the Cousins were.

"How ya' doin', Trace?" asked Audrey.

"I'm fine actually, how are you doing Rey?" responded Tracer. The light at her chest flickered blue.

"Great and good!"

Suddenly, Reaper was about to shoot Winston, then he crushed his glass. This made Winston go into a primal rage.

Then the team, the Corderos and Tracer manage to fight back the Windowmaker.

Then a group of Talon soldiers flooded into the museum. They started to spray bullets everywhere, trying to hit the heroes and the Corderos.

Then Justin used his grenade launcher on the troops, and they scattered and took cover.

The Windowmaker smashed the glass on the Doomfist exhibit, and almost reached into the exhibit.

Tyler had his MK 14 sights on the Widowmaker. She looked up through her recon-visor, and saw Tyler. She brought up her own sniper rifle, and shot. Their two bullets screamed towards each other and collided in mid-air.

Tyler shook his head, and his gaze strayed to look behind the Widowmaker, where the gauntlet was gone!

A teenage kid took the gauntlet and was hiding behind the exhibit

The teenager was scared, holding the gauntlet tightly and trying not to even breath very loudly.

The Widowmaker was close, and the teenager's brother screamed from hiding, "Watch out!". The Widowmaker looked towards the little boy, holding her gun up and scanned with her recon-visor up.

Then the teenager said "Hey!" then punched her with Doomfist gauntlet throwing back the Widowmaker and the boy.

Then Tyler was about to shoot the Widowmaker, but then Winston appeared, the Widowmaker began to shoot Winston but blocked it.

Then Tracer kicked the Widowmaker's rifle, then used her rifle against her.

The Widowmaker used her grappling hook to escape with Reaper, who used grenades to distract Winston. But blocks the explosion and climbs through the skylight.

The cousins and the the Last Watch went out separate ways, The corderos went to the helicopter pad to their helicopter and the Last Watch went out the main exit.

"We need to tell Raven about this ." said Melanie

"I have an idea." said Tyler

"What's the idea?" questioned Audrey

"You knows those puzzles in Uncharted 4?"

"So you are saying you want the Overwatch agents and the last watch to find us, by using the puzzles from Uncharted 4?"

"Yeah."

"But we need sigils." 

"I already planned that."


	3. Horseman Rising

I don't own RaiinbowRaven, Lampwick 1940, MistressMissingno, Spray-Poka, G00DRAH, Thwill, Nolhyaa and NeonUmbreon and i don't own the title Big Boss it's from MGS.

It was after the museum robbery, a note and cross was delivered in a box to Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

There was also a hidden compartment in the box, in it was a cassette tape, a tape recorder, a journal, a Tibetan dagger, a ring that said "Greatness from Small Beginnings" in Latin on it and cypher disk.

One of the members played the tape. The one who recorded her voice in the cassette tape before the box came was RaiinbowRaven.

"If you're playing this, that means you don't know who we are We are the 14 founding horseman and we have the info about the Talon agents. But if you want to find us, then we will give you clues and puzzles to find us. We may be in Dorado in Mexico, or in the Tibetan Himalayas or in the Rub' al Khali desert, try and find us if you can. Founders of the Horseman out."

 **3 days earlier**

Raven just finished her tape and put in the hidden compartment, the other horseman came through the door.  
"So, which agents will go to the treasure sites?" questioned Poka

Raven pulled a list, on the list it said up top, El Dorado with names of agents from Overwatch, the names that were there were.

Lucio

Symmeta

Mercy

Reinhardt

Then at the middle of the list said Shangri-La the agent's name on the list were.

Mei

Genji

Symmeta

Torbjorn

Zarya

Then at the near bottom of the list that said Iram of the Pillars the agent's name on the list were.

Mccree

Pharah

D. Va

Soldier: 76

"This reminds me about the party in Denver."

 **19 days earlier**

The museum had lights strung up everywhere, and people were dressed to the nines. Many of them were holding champagne glasses and everyone was chatting and laughing. Everyone, except of course, the 14 Horsemen.

The horseman were outside the Gala, waiting for Talon to make a move, then heard the sound of shattered glass. Inside the Gala, some people started screaming. There were Talon operatives storming through the broken museum windows.

The Horseman started to prepare their weapons.

Raven had her trusty M4 from BF4 with Laser Sights and a grip and ACOG scope.

Spray-Poka had a 552 Commando from Rainbow Siege Six with Reflex Sight which is from Rainbow Siege Six.

G00DRAH had a 416-C from Rainbow Siege Six Carbine with Holo sight.

NeonUmbreon had a M416 from BF4 with HD33 sight on her rifle.

MissMissinggo had an G53 from BF3 with a Reflex Sight.

Thwill had a LSAT from BF3 with PKA-S sight.

Shiiriu had a DAO-12 from BF3 with Holographic sights.

Nolhyaa had a JS2 from BF4 with M145 scope.

Akira had a AUG-A3 from BF3 with grip and ACOG.

Justin had a ACW-R from BF4 with grip and heartbeat sensor.

Melanie had a SCAR-H from BF3 with Holo sights.

Audrey had a AK5 from BF4 from with ACOG.

Tyler had a AK-74M from BF3 with Hybrid sight from MW3.

The Talon operatives had on black ski masks and dark glasses covering their eyes. They wore all black, with utility vests holding extra ammunition. about Their commander was yelling and waving his hand, urging his men forward.

"Well, I guess the party's started" said Tyler, looking down his sights at the commander of Talon.

Then the horseman got into cars that belonged to them were 3 Armored SUV's from BF Hardline and a M1161 ITV truck from BF4.

They began to quickly drove their cars through the entrance and crashed through.

"Now!" yelled Raven.

They fired the machine guns that were on the cars and use them on the Talon soldiers.

They gave cover for the Overwatch agents and the Last Watch.

The agents and the last watch wonder who they were.

"Audrey take that battalion out!" said Raven.

Audrey shot at the battalion using the machine gun on the SUV.

Then Tyler shot a Talon soldier that almost shot Audrey.

"Thanks Ty."

"Your welcome."

Tyler then ran to the ITV truck and used the machine gun that was on the truck on the Talon soldiers.

Then the horseman got in their trucks and drove away, because the cops were coming.

 **23 days later**

Tyler was in Dorado, Mexico with four of the horseman.

Their base was located at Liberalia all of horseman had pirates sigil from the greatest pirates that founded Liberalita.

Raven had Henry Avery's sigil.

Shiiriru had Thomas Tew's sigil.

Poka had Baldridge's sigil.

NeonUmbreon had Bonny's sigil.

Nolhyaa had Condent's sigil.

Akira had Want's sigil.

Thwill had Farrell's sigil.

G00DRAH had Mayes' sigil.

Missmissingno had the Monkey sigil.

Justin had the Serpent sigil.

Audrey had the Tiger sigil.

Melanie had the Scales sigil.

Tyler had a blue Phoenix sigil.

And their newest Horseman Britney had a bell with a hammer sigil.

They were in different locations where the tape mentioned, the Overwatch agents thought that all of them would be there. But 5 of them were only there at Dorado: Tyler, Britney, G00DRAH, Missmissingno, and Justin.

The Overwatch team members that were there was Lucio, Symmetra, Mercy, Reinhart.

Dorado was brightly lit with hanging lanterns. Some festive pinatas hung from balconies.

Lucio waved at the team.

"Yo team! Welcome to the party!" He grinned and raked back his hair. Mercy, Symmetra, and Reinhart just nodded to the others.

"What's going on here?" asked Tyler. Tyler saw the Overwatch agents and had the case and replied "Everything's is in there." The Horsemen opened the briefcase and revealed a piece of paper with a map to Liberalita.

"But where does this the map lead to?" asked Reinhart.

"Straight into the heart of the Libertalia." replied G00DRAH.

Then the Horsemen snap their fingers, lighting a line of gasoline between the Horsemen and Overwatch. The Horsemen disappeared and the gas departed.

Lucio laughed and asked, "Wait, what are we going to do once we get there?!" but the Horsemen were already gone. The Overwatch team looked down at the map and made their plan.

 **Meanwhile at the entrance Shangri-La**

The ancient ruins of the city were sweltering, nestled in the jungle at the base of the Himalayas. The great doors of Shangri-La were covered in vines.

Part of the Horseman were there. Melanie, Audrey, Missmissingno, Shiiriru and Akira.

They rebuilt Shangri-La, using the technology of today and as a base.

The Overwatch agents went through the entrance, and saw five of horseman. The Horseman turned around and knew they were there.

"It's beautiful is it?" said Shiiriu

Then the Melanie had the case containing the map straight to Libertalia, there was an insignia on the case that said Global Republic Federation. The insignia had a black raven with the cross of lorraine in the middle of the raven and was holding two swords with it was their motto in latin "Against Tyranny and Oppression." Melanie opened the case reveal the map.

"Do you know where our map leads to?" said Melanie

"No, but where?" said Mei

"The paradise of Libertalia." said Shiiriu

Then smoke began to appear, when the smoke dissipated the horseman were gone.

 **Meanwhile, in the center of Ubar**

The agents, Rick and the Last Watch were at the center of Ubar. Ubar was a dusty sprawling city. When they got there they saw Raven, Poka, NeonUmbreon, Thwill and Nolhyaa.

"I knew you would all come," said Raven. "I have been waiting for all you."

Raven and the others revealed themselves.

"Including you, Little-Sister," Raven said to Tracer. Tracer gasped, and looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Raven?" replied Tracer.

"Always here for you."

 **Four Years Earlier**

"Are you sure the commander will promote us, Lena?" asked Raven.

"Of course he will Raven! Don't worry." Lena laughed. The flight commander called their names over the P.A. system, calling them to the flight deck.

"Don't tease me! I'm serious!" said Raven.

They headed to the Slipstream, Overwatch's exciting new experimental plane which was loaded with the teleportation matrix.

Then they entered the plane, with Raven as the co-pilot and Lena as the pilot.

When they were about to lift up, their teleportation matrix malfunctioned, sending up blue-white sparks everywhere.

Then the plane disappeared.

 **6 Months Later**

Lena re-appeared first, then Raven. The doctors said that they had a serious rare condition called Chronal dissociation. Both sisters kept disappearing, sometimes for days at a time. Winston, the scientist for Overwatch, began to work on a way to stabilize the sisters. He created a Chronal harness, but it couldn't help Raven, only Lena. Then one day, Raven closed her eyes and stopped disappearing. She learned that, for a limited time, she could stop and slow time. While her step-sister could speed up time and reverse it, Raven was able to make time pass incredibly slowly within a bubble. After the explosion at Overwatch HQ, Raven left Overwatch and created her own Counter-Terrorism, Peacekeeping, Private-Military, Mercenary and Special-Forces organization with her not only the founder of the fourteen horseman, but as the leader and founder of her organization. She had callsigns too: Hooded Grey, Hooded Corvus, Grey Corvus and her new callsign Big Boss. Raven didn't tell Lena where she went, to protect her "Little Sister".

Lena was sad to see her step-sister go, but after Overwatch dissolved, Lena wondered where her step-sister was.

Flashback end

"I could not find you." said Tracer.

"Yes, but it was to keep you safe." said Raven

"I could have helped you Raven."

"I already told you, it was to keep you safe, i did not to involve you in dangerous games."

"You don't get to make those decisions for me anymore, Raven. I want us to stay together."

"I'm sorry, little Sister"

Then Raven created 2 bubbles surrounding Tracer, agents, Rick and the Last Watch which lasted for half a minute. After the bubble is gone, Tracer sees Raven fair in the city, with piece of the map. Raven then puts the map in her pocket, she and her horseman climbing and jumping the walls of the city to escape Overwatch.

"Raven, wait!" yelled Tracer

Tracer then went through the buildings and bumped into Raven and was holding her down.

"Trace!, let go of me!" yelled Raven

"I won't because we are family!"

"I can't let you get hurt in my missions!"

Then the agents, Rick and the Last Watch were near Tracer, they apprehended Raven but then Raven was smiling.

"What's so funny Raven?" asked Tracer.

"Building plus Sniper."

900 meters away

Tyler who was aiming his sniper rifle at Tracer and fired a dart with a sleeping agent.

Tracer then dodged the dart, but Raven was gone.

Then a Mil Mi-24 came in front of them, with Raven and her horseman in it. Tracer had a wooden Saint Dismas Cross that she took from Raven's pocket.

 **Later, at Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

Winston was learned that all of the The Fourteen Horseman trained themselves in military training and guerilla warfare. Winston then pulled a switch, he press the button on the switch, on the monitor had The 14 Horsemen's faces and abilities. Winston found out that the next clue was at a cathedral in Scotland.

 **Meanwhile at Libertalia.**

The helicopter landed on a helicopter pad in Libertalia, then Raven put hand in her pocket and found out her Saint Dismas Cross was gone.

"My Cross!"

Raven realized who took her cross.

"Lena!, she took my cross!, Britney send your men to the Cathedral in Scotland. Load all your men's guns with tranquilizer darts.

Raven then entered the command room and asked the technician

"How long will Britney and her men get there?" asked Raven

"About 2 days." answered the technician.

Raven looked through the window and said

"Talon, I'm coming for you."


	4. Sigils of the Horseman

**Disclaimer: I don't own the title Sniper Wolf it's from MGS, also i made up code names based off of the bosses and characters of MGS and i don't own the PMC names and beauty and the beast unit suits, they are also from the MGS series and Matthew Oxton does not belong to me and the Uncharted 4 dialogue does not belong to me.**

 **5 days later**

Rick and the Last Watch were in Scotland, trying to find the next clue to Libertalia, the base of Global Republic Federation.

When they were at the graveyard, they saw a gravestone with the name Anon Vortex, the birth date was March 12, 2011 and the death date was February 14, 2038.

"Anon Vortex's it's an anagram, undo the anagram and what do you get?" said Rick

"Raven Oxton." answered Ryan

Then Rick recognized Henry Avery's sigil on the tombstone.

"What a minute?, this is Henry Avery's pirate sigil, it's supposed to face left, not in front of us."

Rick moved the skull left, revealing a secret passage.

All of them went down through the passage, but when they were in the passage they statues from Christ's Crucifixion.

"Whoa, the gang's all here." said Isaac

"Jesus...Dismas on the left…" said Sasha

"Penitent thief." said Rick

"Gestas on the right." said Chris

"Jerk thief." said Ryan

They passed the statues, and saw a gold door. Rick tried to open the door, but it was locked. Then they saw torch behind them.

"Chris, can you give me your lighter?" asked Rick

"Sure."

Rick lit the flames in the torch, creating 3 beams of light, then Rick went behind the torch, and saw a small telescope in the bottom of the statues and put his eye in the scope.

Then Rick moved the light.

"Ah. I can move the light."

"I am loving this." said Sasha

After putting the correct lights in the right possession, the lighting combined to create the constellation Libra.

"It looks like a constellation." said Rick "Wait a minute. That's Libra- the scales of justice."

Ryan then turned the star on the far left, opening the door. When they open the door, they saw a blue window and it had golden circles in it. They saw 3 more small black circles, in it was crosses and had lines connecting it to a cave.

They went back to entrance, and went into the cave.

The path lead to a room with a scale: on one side is another cross and on another is a group of copper coins.

Chris was about to take to pile coins, but then Rick said.

"Stop, Chris"

"Yeah, Rick"

"Greed."

"Oh."

Chris only took one coin, when that happened a beam of light appeared and it was in the shape of Madagascar.

"Wow!, wait a minute?, that's Madagascar!" said Rick

"Winston, we found where the next clue is!."

"Really! Where?"

"In Madagascar!, we don't where but-." suddenly Rick was interrupted by Britney, who had a tranquilizer gun and was pointed at Rick's head.

"Give me the earpiece." said Britney

Rick gave the earpiece to her, and Britney turned it off.

Then 4 of the horseman arrived with 15 GRF troops.

"Do you want to know who are the horseman with me?" asked Britney

No answer came from the Last Watch.

Britney then pointed to one of the horseman here.

"That man, I am pointing to is Wicked Snake, the two are cousins, Crystal Ocelot and Sharp Hawk. The youngest I'm pointing to is his youngest cousin Sniper Wolf."

The Last Watch except Rick, recognized those call signs, those people were old friends with them. Wolf used his mentor's nickname, in honor of her death. Hawk became skilled sniper and spotter. Ocelot became an Stealth expert and Snake became a Infiltrator.

Rick suddenly had an idea, Rick kicked the cross of the scale, and Britney yelled

"Run!"

The floor collapsed, with most of the GRF troops escaped and the Last Watch too.

The Last Watch got in their truck and contacted Winston.

"Winston! We found out all the Horseman's identities, they are all former Overwatch agents!" said Chris

"Wait a minute?! Are you telling me that the Horseman are all former Overwatch agents?!"

"Of course! You might be familiar with 4 former agents. Sniper Wolf, Sharp Hawk, Crystal Ocelot and Wicked Snake. They all work for Raven!"

"How is this possible? Former members of Overwatch became one of the leaders of GRF?"

"We don't know what's going on but we will find more intel."

Chris ended the call, Rick then said.

"Who are these guys?, Wolf, Hawk, Ocelot, Snake? Who are they?"

"They were former Overwatch members. Here." answered Chris

Chris gave a photo to Rick, the photo was during training graduation, it also had The Last Watch and the 14 members of the horseman, who would later become leaders of the GRF.

"After Raven discovered her powers she formed the Ravenhound unit, a unit rivaling Blackwatch. All of them were Overwatch's first Special Forces unit."

"So Raven was the leader of a Spec ops Unit?"

"Yes, all of them disappeared after the explosion at Overwatch's main headquarters in Zurich. My guess is they have the same goal as Overwatch.

"To stop Talon."

"Yeah, we found that the next clue is at Church in Madagascar."

"Are we going alone?"

"No, Tracer and Raven is coming."

 **3 days later**

They opened the church doors, in the center had the statues Scorpio, Aquarius, Leo and Taurus.

"I think i know what we are supposed to do." said Rick

"Tell us." said Sasha

"We need to ring the bells in the right combination, i think i know the combination"

"So which bells do we ring?" said Tracer

"Scorpio first, Aquarius second, Leo third and Taurus last."

Rick and Chris went to Scorpio bell, Sasha went to the Aquarius bell, Ryan and Isaac went to the Leo bell and Tracer and Matthew went to the Taurus bell.

"On my count we ring the bells together. Three, two one, Now!" yelled Chris

They ringed the bell together, then on the center of the floor was Raven's sigil, the floor opened up revealing a spiral starecase.

They went downstairs, revealing a room. The room had a wheel that said Founders.

"Huh, founders?" said Chris

"As in founders of their organization?"

"Wait a minute? There are stars here"

Chris positioned where the stars were. It open a door with painting of Spray-Poka, NeonUmbreon, and MistressMissingno, above the paintings were their names.

The group went to Poka's painting.

"Huh, who is she?" asked Rick

"That's Poka, she's the smoke grenade expert." said Sasha

"The one in the middle is Neon, a poison expert. One of my friends." said Tracer

"There at the end, is Missingno. She was a mimic, able to change into a different face."

Then Rick noticed something on the paintings.

"Wait a minute? Those star on the paintings. They look like the ones on the wheel."

Rick then realized something. He went back to the wheel, he turned Poka's sigil to the right, then Neon's sigil right twice and he turned Missingno's same position as Neon's sigil.

Then new sigils began to appear, while the 3 previous sigils began to move. A new door began to opens.

The new room had paintings of Akira, Thwill and G00DRAH including names on the top.

They went to Akira's painting.

"I remember that Akira likes to paint his pictures with donkey ears" said Sasha

Then they went to the second painting, where Thwill's image was displayed.

"Will was friends with Akira. He was a great friend."

And they headed to the last painting.

"G00DRAH was spray expert. She had paint that could explode."

They headed back to the wheel in the central room. They saw that there were three new sigils that they could manipulate. Sasha tried spinning the one with the dolphins, but nothing happened. The other two sigils were hands holding pearls, and a final sigil that was a three-pointed trident.

"Huh… So, what do we do?" asked Sasha.

Then the sigil began to move. With new sigils replacing the old ones, they slid along tracks grooved into the faceplate of the puzzle.

The third door opened. It had the paintings of Nolhyaa, Justin, Melanie and Audrey.

They went into the room and headed to to Nolhyaa's painting.

"Nolhyaa's codename was Black Dragon. Is there a black dragon sigil in the central room, on the puzzle?" asked Sasha. Rick shrugged.

Then they moved to Justin's painting

"That sigil reminds me of Justin's codename. Wicked Snake."

Then then went to Melanie's painting.

"I remember that Melanie once had the nickname, Crystal Ocelot… There! There's a sigil in the corner of a tiger. Maybe it's the same as the one on the puzzle!" Rick said.

Finally they moved to Audrey's painting. It showed a sigil hidden in the corner of the painting, the image of a hawk striking. Rick smiled.

"I know that one. It's Audrey's call-sign. She was called Sharp Hawk, on account of her surveillance skills."

The group moved back to the main room, and studied the sigils on the puzzle face. Sure enough, there were four square sigils, holding the images of the dragon, the ocelot, the snake, and the hawk. Rick started spinning the sigils and suddenly, the puzzle unlocked and two new sigils appeared.

These sigils were a bell with a hammer, and the face of a wolf.

They headed to Tyler's painting who had a wolf sigil on the top corner of his name.

"I'd recognize that sigil anywhere. It's Tyler's codename, Sniper Wolf. He was one of the best snipers in Overwatch." Tracer said.

They went to Britney's painting, and her sigil of a bell and hammer was painted in the top corner.

"Britney was called Bellringer, a messenger." said Ryan

They returned to the main room, and after spinning the last two sigils, the puzzle finally was unlocked. The sigils all rotated outward as the puzzle came undone. The entire faceplate became a golden compass, and three map pieces were embossed on the top.

Rick held up his phone to take a picture of the maps, to search them online, but Sasha waved him away. She took a pencil and three pieces of paper, and went to work creating a Frottage of the maps.

"Sasha, come on, what are you doing?" Rick laughed.

"Watch this!" Sasha said. She held the three pieces of paper up together, letting the light pass through them. Together, they made the image of a map, including a tradewind, a compass, and a landmass. Rick clapped his hands.

"Looks like we're going to an island next!" Rick said.

Tracer then contacted Winston.

"Winston, love, we found where the founders of Libertalia are. We are going to-." but then a familiar voice was laughing and then said

"Here i am, unexpectedly calling my little sister and brother. How you been Lena?"

"Hey, Raven. It's been a long time."

"Actually it's only 5 days since me and the others escaped Ubar. I knew you guys were downstairs."

"You hacked our earpieces."

"You and your guys are i our church. Listen Lena, please go back to Gibraltar and tell the others. You could not find us. "

"Oh, that sounds like bribe."

"You know me, the horseman and my troops are near the church."

Tracer then ended the call and turned off the earpiece.

"Let me guess, guys with tranquilizer guns coming this way?" said Ryan

"Yeah let's get out of here." said Tracer

They ran to the entrance. Went they open the door, they saw Raven wear a Raging Raven suit while hold a rifle loaded with tranquilizer darts.

"How do you like my suit Trace?"

"Really cool!, it represents your callsign!"

"Thank you! Too bad because you and friends are going to be asleep!"

Raven fired her rifle at the Oxton siblings and the Last Watch. But the Last Watch dodges the darts while Tracer dodged the darts using her time-abilities.

Raven used her powers to try and caught Tracer but used her powers speeded up time the Last Watch including Rick, Raven and Tracer escaped from Raven.

They escaped to one of the rooftops, but a familiar sniper was there.

"It's been a long time, Trace."

That voice was Sniper Wolf's voice.

"It has been Wolf."

You know me and the others can't let you get to Libertalia."

"And why is that?"

"Because Raven doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Why does Raven say that? She to overprotective! I want us to be together as a family!"

"I don't know, I don't care."

Tyler then threw a smoke grenade, covering the entire rooftop.

The Last Watch and the others tried to find Wolf. But Wolf armed with a Dragunov SVD with infrared sight and loaded with tranquilizer darts.

Tyler shot his rifle at Tracer, Tracer used her power to escape the dart's path.

Tyler tried to find where Tracer was.

"Where are you Trace?"

Then Tracer appeared behind him.

"Pst, What you looking at?"

Tyler realized who that was, and ran through the smoke. As he ran through the smoke, he jump off the building and was on a ladder of a Twin Huey helicopter.

In the helicopter it had Snake, Ocelot, Hawk and Wolf. While the Hind had 10 of the horseman in it.

3 hours later

The Last Watch and the others were on a boat heading to Liberalia. They arrived at a dock, they went to the hill near them. When they got to the top of the hill, they saw a town with today's technology.

"Wow." said Tracer


End file.
